Yin and the Saturdays
by FlyingBacon
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Yin, who is an element bender, a telepath, and a vampire. It's about her family and her living with the Saturdays. Don't judge it on the summary. I'm terrible at summaries...Rated T just in case.
1. Cryptids

Ok, so this is the continuation to my story "Yin's Back-story". It's about how Yin deals with the secrets and everything else that she learns while living with the Saturdays. It's also about how the Saturdays deal with learning her many secrets. I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

Cryptids

"Wait! What!?" Yin shouted

"Well Yin, I'm not sure how to tell you this any clearer. Zak can control cryptids." Drew

"Ok, so your kid can control creatures that aren't even supposed to exist, and you never even bothered to tell the babysitter!?" Yin

"Ok, you have a good point, but in our defense, aren't you supposed to be a physic?" Drew

"Yeah, but being a physic is more complicated than it sounds. Every physic has some weaknesses or things they can't see. For example, the thing that I can't see is power signatures!!!" Yin

"Oh." Drew

"Yeah, so I guess it's not my fault that cryptids destroyed the house after all?" Yin

"Ok, you're off the hook. Just, try to stop the cryptids next time they try to destroy the house!" Drew

"Ok. Can do." Yin

Three hours ago

Yin was babysitting Zak. Everything was going ok until Zak started asking why exactly he had to be babysat. Then things started to go horribly wrong.

"Wait, so why exactly do I need a babysitter? I mean, I'm 11 years old!" Zak

"Yes Zak, but I guess your parents just don't trust you. In their defense, I wouldn't trust you either." Yin

"Hey!" Zak

"I mean, it's not like you're the best fighter in the world. You can fight, but if someone tried to rob the house, you would be dead. Literally." Yin

"Ok, when would that ever happen!? I mean, what could possibly go wrong!?" Zak

Just then, three cryptids broke through the window and entered the house. One was a bird-like creature that was black some blue stripes. The other one was a chimpanzee like creature that had dark brown fur and a lighter brown face. The third looked like a small version of a T-rex that had crimson scales covering its body. Yin then smacked Zak on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Zak

"You never NEVER say 'what could possibly go wrong?' because whenever you say that, something does go wrong!!!" Yin

"Ok, just get behind me Yin." Zak

"Wait! Why!?" Yin

"Just get behind me!!!" Zak said as his eyes started to glow orange

"What the…" Yin

"Ok, so guys, I'm not sure why you decided to break in, but you're leaving right now!" Zak said as controlling the cryptids, "Ahhh! They're too strong…too…hard…to…control…" Zak said before he fainted

"Zak! Zak! Wake up! Zak!" Yin yelled, trying to wake Zak up

Zak wouldn't wake up, but he was still breathing. Yin locked Zak in the supply closet so that the cryptids couldn't get to him. Yin got in a fighting stance and got ready to fight the cryptids. She started to fire bend, but all that the fire did was scare the cryptids off. She knew that they would be back though.

Acting quickly as she could before the cryptids came back, Yin went to go check on Zak, who was slowly waking up.

"Zak! You're ok!" Yin

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…where are the cryptids?" Zak

"They're gone for now. I scared them off with my fire bending, but they'll be back. Why did you want me to get behind you!? I saw your eyes glowing, but…" Yin

"Yin, if the cryptids are going to come back soon, then there's no time to explain. We need to find the hand of Tsul' Kalu, so that I can focus my powers!" Zak

"Powers? What po…" Yin was interrupted by Zak

"Yin! Just help me look for the hand! I know that it's somewhere in this closet." Zak said, interrupting Yin

"Ok, fine. Oh, is this it?" Yin

"Yeah that's it. You think we should stay here, or go fight the cryptids?" Zak

"Go fight. We'll have a better chance of winning if we're the ones who ambush them." Yin

"But, didn't they ambush us originally?" Zak

"Ok, not helping Zak, really not helping." Yin

"Ok, let's just go find them then." Zak

Yin and Zak ran down the hall trying to find the cryptids.

"Whoa! I think I found them! But, they totally trashed the place…" Yin

"Oh, no! Mom and dad are gonna kill us!!" Zak

"If these cryptids don't kill us first!" Yin

"What should we do!?" Zak

"_I don't know, maybe we could try _fighting!!!" Yin

"Ok, no need for the sarcasm!" Zak

"I don't care, just fight already!" Yin

So, Yin and Zak fought the cryptids back. Yin was bending fire, water, and earth. She didn't feel the need to bend any of her other elements, or let Zak know that she _could _bend any other elements. Zak, on the other hand, was also trying to keep Yin from learning about his cryptid controlling powers. Although, he knew that keeping them a secret wouldn't last long. After a couple more minutes of fighting, more cryptids ambushed the house, so Zak had to do what he had to do. Zak's eyes began to glow orange as he held up the hand of Tsul' Kalu.

"Zak, what are you doing?" Yin

"Yin, I can't hide this from you any longer, or we're both toast. Yin, I can…I can control cryptids." Zak

"Wha…what!?" Yin

"Yeah, it's true." Zak

"Ok, I'm cool with that…just get them to leave!" Yin

"Ok, yeah. I have the hand of Tsul' Kalu, I can do this. I hope…ok guys, why don't we just stand still and stop trashing the place for one." Following Zak's command, the cryptids stopped destroying the house, "Ok, good. Now, how 'bout we just try getting out of my house next!"

And with Zak's command, the cryptids left the house. Just about two minutes after the fight, Zak's parents came home from the meeting.

"Ok, _now_ they come home." Yin said

Back to the present

Yin's POV

_So…they know about cryptids? So, what kind of business meetings have they been going _to_ lately!? I'd hate to do it, but maybe it's time that I read their minds…_

"Uh, Doc, Drew, can I maybe ask you some questions?" me

"Uh, sure." Drew

"So, where have you _really _been when you've been going out. I trust that it's a business meeting, but I just want to know what _type_ of business meetings." me

"Um, Yin, we're members of an organization called The Secret Scientists. I believe that you met one of the members when we first met you. Dr. Beeman, I believe." Doc

"Pinky!? What could he possibly know about!?" me

"UFO's, aliens, most supernatural stuff." Drew

"Yet he doesn't believe in physics!? Man, what it with this guy!?" me

"Yin, now that you know about Zak's powers and the secret scientists, we'd like to ask you a question. What type of science did you say you studied?" Doc

"I don't remember ever saying, but I majored in mythology. It's always been a big interest of mine. Especially with my 'abilities'." Me

"Doc, we've been looking for one, and she's here and all, so…" Drew

"Ok, I guess it's alright." Doc

"What am I missing here?" me

"Yin, I think it's time that you met the Secret Scientists." Drew

Author's Note

So, did you like it? Sorry about the cliff hanger-ish type ending, but it just adds more drama for the next chapter about, well, you'll know when the next chapter is out. I, for one, think that the topic of the next chapter is really obvious, but I'm the writer, so I don't know if any readers think that it's obvious too. If you wanna take a guess, then review. Well, review even if you don't want to take a guess!


	2. Secret Scientists

Hey! I'm back. I didn't think that I'd come up with this chapter so quickly, but I did. So here it is. I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

I wanted to give a small description of Yin's appearance, because I fell like the readers have probably just been guessing what she looks like so far.

You guys can probably guess what her personality is though. Sarcastic, blunt, cocky, yet caring, nice, and friendly at the same time. She's not that sensitive, but she can be sometimes. She tends to get embarrassed really easily, as you'll find out in this chapter. In case I never said before, she's 15, and about to turn 16 in December.

Yin

-Goth (not the depressed kind of goth though, the kind of goth that just likes to stand out and isn't afraid to be different)

-Wears all black and red

-Has black hair that's down to the bottom of her ribs. Her hair has a natural red streak in it that looks like it was dyed, but wasn't.

-The only makeup that she wears is black eyeliner.

-She wears a dark red three quarter sleeved blazer on top of a black T-shirt, black pants that look like Zak's, and black sneakers.

Her powers

-fire bending

-water bending

-earth bending

-air bending

-metal bending

-wood bending

-controls darkness (supernatural powers)

Secret Scientists

Yin's POV

So, the Saturdays want me to meet their friends? Weird. Especially if pinky is one of them. Pinky, he's the only one of their friends I've ever met, and if he's one of the Saturday's friends, than I'm worried who the others are!

The Saturdays and I got on their airship and flew off to some place that they wouldn't tell me the name of. The fact that they own an airship should have probably given away the fact that they weren't normal people. The Saturdays made me wear a blindfold on the flight to wherever they're heading. It's really annoying. I hate blindfolds. I really want to peak, but I've spent about four years earning their trust, and I really don't want to mess that up now. Of course, after four years, I would have thought that they trusted me more than making me wear a blindfold so that I couldn't tell where they're going.

"So, where are we going?" me

"Yin, we made you put on a blindfold, why would we just tell you where we're going?" Doc

"Come on, you should trust me after four years!" me

"Yin, I'm sorry, but we just don't." Doc

Wow, that really hurt. I wonder if he realizes what he just said.

"How can you not trust me!?" me

"Yin, we just don't. I can't explain it any better." Doc

"Ok, that's it, I'm taking off this stupid blindfold, and I really don't give a damn about your opinion on it!!!!" me

I took off my blindfold and threw it angrily at Doc and stormed off angrily to my room. I never even bothered to look out the window. I was too mad at Doc. Or was I just hurt by what he said. Oh, I don't know. What should I do? I mean, I don't think I should apologize to him, but I don't think that I should leave it at throwing a blindfold at him. I guess I'll just stay in my room until we get there, and hopefully not have to see Doc again anytime soon. Oh, what am I talking about!? I live with the guy, of course I'm gonna see him!

So the rest of the ride lasted about an hour. I spent the time writing a new song. I play piano, guitar, bass, drums, violin, cello, harp, mandolin, ukulele, and can also sing, so song writing is pretty easy. I only wrote the piano, vocal, guitar, and drum part though. No strings besides guitar yet yet.

After an hour, guess who came in my room? Doc. Yay…only, he didn't look mad at me. That's a relief.

"Hey Doc." me

"Hey Yin." Doc

"So…um…"me

"Yin, listen, I'm sorry for not trusting you, and I guess that I just didn't want to risk you finding a scientist's HQ and possibly telling people about it." Doc

"Ok, I forgive you. I guess. But, who would I tell exactly? The only people I know are you guys, my family, who I no longer talk to, and five of my friends. They don't actually believe my stories though. They think I'm just making them all up." me

"Oh, ok. Well, we're here." Doc

"Where?" me

"At Dr. Cheechoo's lab." Doc

"And he is…?" me

"Why don't you just find out for yourself?" Doc

"Ok, I'll be with you in a second. Just gotta finish something up." me

"Alright, but try to be quick." Doc

"Will do." me

I took my keyboard off of it's stand and put it back in it's case. I put my guitar back on it's stand, and I put my music notebook away. Then I walked down the hallway and out the door where I was welcomed by an unwelcoming breeze of freezing cold air. I guess this guy lives in some place cold. I'm not sure where, but I'll find out soon enough.

I walked down the hallway of Dr. Cheechoo's lab to find the Saturdays and the other scientists all talking to each other. I didn't see Zak, Fisk, Komodo, or Zon though. I guess it was a no kids or cryptids meeting. I walked into the meeting room, and everyone stopped talking and just stared at me. Then they started to whisper to each other. The only people that I recognize are Beeman, and the Saturdays. No one's breaking the silence, so I guess it's up to me.

"Hey. The Saturdays told me about you guys. Although, I already know you Beeman." me

"I know that pyro." Beeman

"Hey, I was just trying to break the silence!" me

"By making it awkward!? Way to go pyro!" Beeman.

The rest of the scientists started laughing at Beeman's comment, so I guess they were laughing at me. I didn't think that it was that funny, but I guess that I wasn't really supposed to. Great. I haven't even met the people, and they're already laughing at me. Well, at least they have a sense of humor. I have to say something to keep from looking like a complete idiot! I just hope I won't make it worse…

"Ok, stop calling me pyro Pinky! And can you blame me for making it awkward!? I mean, I only know three of you guys! And where's Zak!? Don't tell me you ate him Pinky!!!" me

This time, the scientists were laughing at Beeman. I can tell there is definite tension between Beeman and I. This meeting isn't going so great. As I've learned, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, and I knew that Beeman's going to try to get revenge on me now. Great, just great. Well, I guess I should watch what I say. I'm on Beeman's bad list now, and I'm guessing that it's not that great of a list to be on.

"So, why did you bring trouble tyke here?" Beeman

"Excuse me, but what did you just call me!? me

"Listen, pyro, I don't know why you're here, but can you just not interrupt the meeting! I mean, shouldn't you be in school right now instead at a scientist meeting? Do you even know what photosynthesis is!?" Beeman

Weird he would mention photosynthesis. Knowing how to explain photosynthesis when I was six was the very thing that started this whole thing.(it's in Yin's back-story chapter 3 btw).

"Yeah, I do know what photosynthesis is, but aren't you guys supposed to be scientists about more, you know, secret stuff. I mean, most people know what photosynthesis is…" me

"Ok, so why did you bring her here Doc?" Beeman

"Well, we need a mythology secret scientist, right?" Doc

"Go on." Beeman

"And, Yin knows mythology." Drew

"We thought that she could be the mythologist scientist." Doc

Now, that made all of the scientists burst out in laughter. Ugh!! Why won't they take me seriously!!! Oh, great, they won't stop laughing, and I think I'm blushing. I'm sure it won't take Beeman long to notice I'm blushing. And mock me for it.

"Really, you want the girl who belongs in middle school to be a secret scientist?" Cheechoo

"Yeah. That's the plan." Drew

"Oh…really? I thought you were just kidding about her being a secret scientist thing…" Beeman

I started to laugh at his comment, but it was a nervous laughter. Crap. He noticed. Let's just see what he says now…

"You know that nervous laughter tends to make the person who's being joked about, or the one who's nervously laughing, more tense. True?" Beeman

"Uh…true. I mean false. I mean…I don't know what I mean!" me

"I thought so." Beeman

"Shut up already." I said very quietly

"What did you say!?" Beeman

"You know, I really don't care if you heard me. I said that you need to just shut up already. I mean, what pride do you get out of embarrassing a kid anyway!? Are you trying to prove something to your little scientist friends!? Well, even if you are, I really don't give a damn!!! I'm not just going to take you making fun of me just because I'm a kid!!!" me

Wow, that shut him up. Yes! Beeman finally stopped talking. Ever since I walked in this room, he hasn't shut up! Maybe I can actually prove that I can be a secret scientist. Well, not that I really want to be one though. I'm just doing this to try to patch things up with Doc.

Beeman had that "I underestimated you" look on his face. I think that comment put me up higher on his list of people to hate. After a minute or two, all of the scientists introduced themselves to me. Then, they asked me to leave the room for a while, while they talk about me becoming a secret scientist. I left the room, and went to the next room over, where I found Zak sitting on the couch with Fisk, Komodo, and Zon.

"How are you all fitting on the same couch?" me to Zak

"Oh, hey Yin. I'm not sure. I guess we should get up though…you know, so the couch doesn't break." Zak

"Yeah, that would be a good idea…" me

"Ok, no need to get cocky." Zak

"You don't even know the _meaning _of the word "cocky" until you've had a fight with Beeman." me

"You thought Beeman? Cool!" Zak

"Zak, we didn't actually fight. We just yelled at each other." me

"Oh. Well, it's still cool. Can you tell me what happened in there? I never get to know what happens…" Zak

"Sure Zak, of course." me

Drew's POV

So, we talked about Yin becoming a secret scientist for a while, and then came to a conclusion. She has to take some tests before she can be a scientist. Some combat tests, and some written tests. I don't exactly think it's fair to give her tests just because she's a kid. None of the other scientists had to take tests to get to be a secret scientist, but I know that she'll pass them, so I'm not all that worried. What I am worried about, is how Dr. Beeman and Yin will get along when she does become a scientist.


	3. The Test

This is the continuation of Secret Scientists. Where the scientists are testing Yin on what she knows. When we left off last chapter, Drew was thinking how she doesn't approve of the test, but she knows that Yin will ace it. Ok, I do not own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

I Have to Take a Test!?

Drew's POV

"So, we're really going to make Yin take a test. Just because she's a kid?" me

"Yeah, but it's not just because she's a kid Drew." Miranda

"Really? Then why is she taking these tests? None of us had to take tests to become a secret scientist." me

"Ok, so yeah, it is about the fact that she's a kid. I mean, how old is she anyway? 14?" Beeman

"She's 15, almost 16." me

"I'm sorry Drew, but in order to become a secret scientist, she has to take this test." Cheechoo

"Ok. So…who wants to be the one to tell her that?" me

"I guess I will." Miranda

"Thank you Miranda." Drew

Yin's POV

"And that's how the meeting went Zak. For the third time. You know, it's not _that _interesting of a story." me

"Yeah, I know, but I just like the part where you won the fight with Beeman." Zak

"You don't like Beeman much, do you?" me

"Correct." Zak

"The only problem with winning the fight, there's gonna be another sooner or later." me.

Miranda walked into the room. I wonder what she wants…

"That is true. You can't antagonize Author and get away with it. Although, I am on your side of the fight. He had no right to embarrass you, and quite frankly, I'm sorry for laughing when he did." Miranda

"Oh. Um, that's ok. I don't care if you laughed. Um, what do you want though?" me

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about this, but some of the scientists thought you should have to take a test to become a secret scientist. Drew, Doc, and I disagreed, but we lost." Miranda

"What that's not fair! She shouldn't have to take a test!! None of you guys had to take a test!" Zak

"Zak, it's ok. I'm sure I'll do just fine. So, what is this test anyway?" me

"They're two parts to it. A written part and a combat testing part." Miranda

"Go on…" me

"So, the written part is like a SAT, which I'm sure you've taken already." Miranda

"Wait, you know I already graduated from high school?" me

"And college. With 38 degrees." Miranda

"Oh, sorry for interrupting. Go on…" me

"Oh, so it's all about science obviously. Then the combat part is basically all of us, fighting you. Beeman planned it. He wants to make sure you don't become a secret scientist." Miranda

"What is with that guy!?" me

"You want the truth? He feels intimidated by you. He thinks you'll just take his place with your mythology expertise. I mean, he knows some mythology, mostly UFO's, but you're an expert on myths. He's just worried you'll take his place." Miranda

"Really!? Beeman's…deeper than I thought…" me

"Yeah, he is. Oh, well, let me go on. In the combat part, all of us are going to be fighting you. You have to get to a tree, and then you win. It's basically a free for all. No rules, well, except the fact that no one can kill or seriously injure the others. It's in the woods, which Beeman knows back and forth. I'm giving you this map to study though, so maybe you'll have a better chance. These are the places where you can't get through, well unless you could bend the trees somehow. This is the lake, the trees, and this is the tree that you have to touch to complete the test. Memorize this, and you'll have a good chance of winning.

They're only 5 scientists who are actually participating. Doc, Drew, Author, Paul, and me. Right now though, is the written part. Don't worry, you'll ace it easily. Come with me please." Miranda

"Bye Zak." me

"Good luck Yin. You're gonna need it." Zak

"Thanks Zak. You too Miranda. Thanks for this." me

"Don't mention it. I mean that literally too." Miranda

So, Miranda and I walked into the meeting room, and I sat down in a chair. Then, Miranda gave me the test. It felt just like school all over again. Except, these people aren't my teachers, they might even be my friends one day. Kind of an awkward start to a friendship.

So, I took the test. It was all about basic science, and the type of science that all these people studied, but was mainly common sense, well at least for me. It took me an hour to finish.

After I finished, everyone got on their fancy air-ships and headed to the woods. I didn't want to have to fight everyone, but I guess I didn't actually have a choice. But, then again, no one ever asked me if I wanted to be a secret scientist. Doc and Drew just kinda decided it. Oh well, it's fine with me. I guess…

So we got to the woods, and right away, Zak fell down a hill. Doc and Drew didn't want him to come, but he insisted. Poor Zak. He just got out of the airship and he already fell down a hill. He's usually not that clumsy though. Maybe it's just bad dumb luck.

So, we all got out of the airships, and Drew explained the rules to me. Basically everything that Miranda said, only she didn't tell about all the cheats that Miranda explained to me. Drew told me that I had to get to the tree to pass the test and that no killing or serious injury is allowed.

And the test is started! I had one minute to run before any of them were allowed to chase me. I have no clue where Zak went. His parents probably thought that this is too dangerous for him, which it is.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I think I'm lost now though. Good think I have the map that Miranda gave me. I looked at the map for about a minute before realizing that I'm near the lake that Miranda mentioned. Good, I'm halfway to the tree. No one has attacked me yet though. Strange.

Oh great. I jinxed myself. Right as I thought that, Beeman drove his airship towards me. I ran toward the lake, and forgot to stop running. I fell right into the lake. Beeman started cracking up. I gotta admit that it is pretty funny though. I won't let Beeman know that, but I'll tell Zak that later when I tell him about this combat whatever it is.

So I started climbing out of the lake, and realized that I can use this. I'm a water bender next to a lake! Yes! I started bending the water, and Beeman got a really worried look on his face. I took out his airship in one blow, which clearly shocked him. I laughed for a couple seconds, and then started running toward the tree.

I looked on my GPS locater to see that there were no scientists near this area. Well, besides Beeman, but he wasn't really a threat right now. Oh, and yeah, I brought a GPS locater into a combat training course. Yeah, I'm a huge cheater…

I ran for about a half hour, occasionally looking at the locater to make sure no one was following me. I finally got to the tree though. The only person I had to face was Beeman. Cool…it was a very easy test after all.

I was met at the tree by Doc, Drew, Miranda, Cheechoo, and Zak.

"Oh my god! You have to tell me about what just happened! Where's Beeman? And…why are you soaking wet?" Zak

"Oh, let's just say that Beeman learned I was a water bender the hard way…" me

"He is ok though. Right?" Drew

"Yeah, he should be along any second now." me

"Yin! Why didn't you tell me you're a water bender!? Why did you crash my ship!? Why…" Beeman

"Why are you asking so many questions Pinky!?" me

"Why do you call me Pinky anyway!?" Beeman

"There you go with the questions again! But, have you seen your glasses lately!?" me

"Yes, they're right on my face…where else would they be?" Beeman

Everyone that was there just burst out in laughter. Wow, for a secret scientist, he's not all that bright. Well, at least not when he's mad. I can use that against him…

"Wow. Just wow." me

"What!? Oh…that's what you meant with the glasses thing." Beeman

"Yeah Pinky, yeah. So, what did I get on the test thing?" me

"Well, this part you got a hundred because the only goal was to get to the tree, which you did, even though you're soaking wet… and on the written part, you got a hundred also. Basically, welcome to the secret scientists!" Miranda

Cool, I'm a secret scientist. Well actually, it sounds really dorky, but oh well. I wonder how things will work out with Beeman and I though. I just can't get that thought out of my mind. I don't want to cause any trouble, but I'm not sure I have that much of a choice… I just hope things go alright…

Author's Note

So Yay! Yin is a secret scientist! But, how will things work out with Beeman? What will come next? Will I keep asking you questions that you don't know the answers to, but I do? Maybe…


	4. The First Meeting

Ok, so now that Yin is a secret scientist, she needs to go to a meeting. I know I've been focusing on the secret scientists a lot lately, but I just wanted to get the main idea of them out of the way. This is the last chapter for a while that focuses mainly on the scientists, but they will appear later in a more minor role. I do not own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

Yin's First Meeting

Yin's POV

"So, what now? I mean, I'm a secret scientist, so what am I supposed to do now?" me

"Well, there's a secret scientist meeting coming up tomorrow, so I guess you're coming with us to it." Drew

"Ok, so what time do we leave?" me

"We're not leaving. It's at our house." Doc

"Ok. I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day of fighting my new business partners, or whatever they are." me

"Ok. I think I'm going to sleep too. Night Yin." Drew

"Night Drew, night Doc. I would say Zak too, but he's probably asleep already. I mean, it is 1:00 in the morning…" me

So I walked to my room, and took my keyboard out of its case, put it on its stand, and started playing it. The piano/keyboard is my favorite instrument. I played it for about three hours, and then just sat on my bed and thought about stuff and wrote some songs on my laptop.

By the time I finished writing one and a half songs, it was 10:45! I completely lost track of time! Luckily, I have magic! I just magically got ready, in ways that mortals would never understand. Now, don't think of that the wrong way though because that's not what I meant by it.

I ran down the hall to get to the kitchen, so I could meet Doc, Drew, and Zak. Instead, I found Doyle and Zak!

"Doyle!? What are you doing here!? I know why Zak is here, but why are you here? And where are Doc and Drew?..." me

"I'm here because I felt like stopping by, and I think Doc, Drew are down in the meeting room." Doyle

"Go run and I think you might be able to get there before the meeting starts!" Zak

"Ok, thanks! I'd stay and talk, but I'm in a rush, and I'm guessing you'll still be here when the meeting's over, right?" me

"Yup." Doyle

"Ok, then bye!" me

I ran down the hall at top speed, to find Doc and Drew at the meeting room with the other scientists. I was late. Great.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late! Oh, and why is Doyle in the kitchen with Zak!?" me

"Doyle's in the kitchen!?" Drew

"Yeah, I thought you would have known…" me

"No. We didn't for some reason." Doc

"Oh, ok. Sorry for interrupting. So, what were you guys talking about before I came in?" me

"We were just about to talk about you pyro." Beeman

"Oh. So, what were you thinking?" me

"We were trying to find out more background information on you. Past family, your powers, stuff like that." Beeman

"Leave it to Pinky to be that blunt about it. I'm sorry, but my past is really not any of your business." me

"Well, could you at least let us know your full name?" Beeman

"Why? So you can search my name in Epsilon's files to find out my background?" me

"You know about Epsilon?" Drew

"Yeah, I do." me

"Well, could you still tell us your full name? Not even Doc or Drew knows your _real_ name." Beeman

"Ok, my full name is Yin Yang Dannie." me

Yeah, that was a lie. My real birth name is Amy Lee Dannie, and I changed that name to my current name, YinYang Lee Dannie. No one had to know that though. The less they know about me, the better…

"Ok, get Epsilon on the video phone. We need to make sure this name is real." Beeman

"What? You don't trust me?" me

"No, not really." Beeman

"Yeah, good choice…" me

"Why?" Beeman

"Cuz that's not my real name…" me

Suddenly Epsilon appeared on the video phone screen.

"Hello. What do you want from me?" Epsilon

"Do you think you could search this girl's name in your files?" Beeman

"Sure. What's her name?" Epsilon

"That's the problem. She told us a fake name. She said her name was Yin Yang Dannie." Beeman

"Well, the last name is really all I need to find her." Epsilon

"Damn it! I forgot to say a fake last name…" me

"Ok, I found her. Her birth name is Amy Lee Dannie. And she later legally changed her name to YinYang Lee Dannie." Epsilon

"Looks like we can outsmart you after all." Beeman

"Yeah, that's great, but exactly how much does that file say about me?" I said worriedly

"More than you know." Epsilon

"Oh crap." me

"Can you send us the file?" Beeman

"Come on Beeman, stay out of my past!" me

"Author, are you sure about this?" Miranda

"Yes, just send me the file." Beeman

"Alright, I sent it." Epsilon

"And I just got them." Beeman

"Beeman, stop it!" me

"Wow. Pyro actually said my real name for once. What's the matter pyro? You don't want us finding out about your stuffed unicorn collection?" Beeman

"I don't have a stuffed unicorn collection! That's Zak's thing…" me

"Hey! I heard that!" Zak, who was eavesdropping

"Zak, are you spying on the meeting!?" Drew

"Maybe…" Zak

"Where are you?" Doc

"In the air duct." Zak

"Get out of there!" Doc and Drew

"Ok. So, what are we learning about Yin?" Zak

"Nothing!" me

"We're learning about her past. We have Epsilon's file about her." Beeman

"Beeman, don't open that file!!" me

"Why not?" Beeman

"I don't want any one knowing the details of my past, ok. Let's not let our competition get in the way of my right to have some privacy!" me

"If there's something about you that you're going to such an effort to hide, then I think we should know about it." Beeman

"Ok, I guess that's logical, but I still don't want you to look at my file…" me

"So, are we learning about Yin's past or not?" Zak

"Yeah, we are." Beeman

"Fine, just open the stupid file already. Get it over with." me

So, Beeman opened the file, and started reading it aloud, much to my dismay…

"Amy Lee Dannie, or YinYang Lee Dannie. A member of the billionaire Dannie family. Born at an unknown location on the east coast, and grew up traveling the country, later to grow up somewhere on the west coast. She is the youngest of her family, and she has six older sisters, and a younger brother who's name is unknown. She is the daughter of Robert and Susie Dannie. Her mother has not been seen for over ten years. She is the niece of Raymond Dannie and Lucy Marie. Lucy Marie died of an unknown cause when she was thirty-eight years old.

She is known to speak at least 500 different languages, thanks to her telepathic ability. She is able to read the minds of people and change their thoughts into English. In addition to being telepathic and physic, she can also control various elements. The elements include fire, water, earth, air, metal, wood, and darkness. Her ability to control darkness gives her the ability to be physic, allows her to fly/levitate, and she can also summon or teleport objects. She is known for deceiving people through mind control, and is a very dangerous illusionist. She is able to make others see things that are not truly present.

She graduated college when she was 10, after being in school for a short time of four years. She graduated with thirty-eight degrees, varying in math, music, business, science, English, history, languages, and a few more categories. Her location was unknown until she met the Saturdays, who she currently resides with." Beeman, reading my file

"Ok, so now you know about me. Well, not all about me, but you know some of the stuff about me. So, what now?" me

"Yin is a Dannie!? I knew your last name was Dannie, but I didn't know you were a member of the famous Dannie family." Beeman

"So, what do the Dannies mean to you Beeman?" me

"They're one of the most spoiled and rich families in the country, if not the richest. And, you're one of them…" Beeman

"You don't have to tell me twice that they're spoiled brats. And, although I am technically a Dannie, I have had nothing to do with them since I was one." me

"What happened when you were one?" Cheechoo

"If you really must know, my dad kicked my mom and me out of the house when I was one year old." me

"Oh, sorry for asking…" Cheechoo

"It's fine. And, really, I'm glad that he kicked me out. I'm glad that I didn't have to spend my life with those spoiled morons. And I'm being serious about the moron part. Well actually, I don't know if Robbie's that smart. I haven't seen him since he was three…" me

"Who's Robbie?" Zak

"My younger brother who's name is apparently unknown." me

"Why was his name unknown?" Doc

"Because…well…um…I…kinda…well…um…" me

"Ok, out with it already pyro." Beeman

"I raised him." I said quietly, under my breath

"What?" Zak

"I raised him." me

"Why?" Zak

"Because, *sigh* here goes the sob story. When I was one, my father kicked my mom and me out of the house because he found out that I could control elements. He called me worthless and a curse to our family. He said my mother brought the curse upon his family, so he kicked us both out, and told us never to come back. Two years after being kicked out, my mom remarried to my stepfather, who's name was Samuel. He abused us, my mother more than me, and one night he left. A while after that, my mom gave birth to by brother, Robbie. We had no money, so the hospital wouldn't help us. I was so desperate that I even called my father in hopes that he would loan us some money for a hospital visit. He refused. That night…I had a new brother…that same night…I lost my mother… both my new brother and I were crying that night. I named the boy Robbie Yang Dannie. My father hated to be called Robbie, and my mother always loved the names Yin and Yang. Maybe if she had some proper medical care instead of her three year old daughter, then she could have survived…" I said

At this point, I was crying. I could see that all of the scientists were holding back their tears.

"Yin, it's not your fault that your mother died…" Drew

"Yes it is. If I gave her better care, then she could have survived…" me

"Don't beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault Yin. No one would have expected you to be able to deliver a child when you were three. If anything, it was the hospital's fault for turning you away, and your father's fault for not loaning you any money to pay for a hospital visit." Miranda

"Thanks, but it was my fault all the same. And, that wasn't the end of my story." me

"Oh, sorry for interrupting." Drew

"That's ok. I'll go on… After trying to raise Robbie for three years, my brother and I were held at gun point. I was held at gun point a lot, but that was the first time for Robbie. He tried to play the hero and was shot…" me

"*gasp*" everyone in the room

"…The shot wasn't fatal though. I was able to heal him with water bending. To tell you the truth, that was the night that I found out that I'm a water bender. See, water has healing properties, so I was able to heal Robbie. But, after that night, I knew that Robbie couldn't live like this and grow up to be normal. I wanted him to have a normal life, so I put him at a woman's doorstep. And, trust me, I had been researching this woman for a couple months. I knew she would take good care of Robbie. But, I hoped that he would think that the woman is his birth mother, so hopefully he wouldn't remember what his life was like before he was three. I've tried searching for Robbie, but since I put no last name on the note I left with him, the woman gave him her last name. And, since then, she's probably been married and changed her, and Robbie's, last name. Basically, she's un-trackable." me

"No. he's not un-trackable." Beeman

"What do you mean?" me

"I mean that, someone must know about him." Beeman

"Yeah, but who?" me

"I don't know, but we can find out." Beeman

"We?" me

"Well, not us, I mean Zak, Doc, Drew, and you." Beeman

"Beeman, you could actually be a big help with finding Robbie…" me

"Ok, then I guess I'm coming to help you find your brother." Beeman

"Yeah, I guess you are…" me

Author's Note

How will this turn out!? Beeman, Yin, Zak, Doc, and Drew going on a quest to find Robbie!! So, I said that this would be the last chapter mainly focusing on the secret scientists, but Beeman's only _one _of the secret scientists!! But, to tell the truth, I changed the ending at the last second. I was going to have it just be Yin, Zak, Doc, and Drew, but then I decided to have Beeman too. Well, sorry this chapter took so long, but I already have the next chapter thought out, so it should be up in like, one or two days. Salut mon amies!! (Yeah, I don't have French accents on my laptop. Sorry!).


	5. Finding Robbie: Part One

So the quest for Robbie begins!! I think I spelled Lacey's name like Lacy in past stories, but I always meant to spell it as Lacey, so I changed it here. Sorry for any confusion! I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

Finding Robbie

Part One: Family

So, Beeman, Doc, Drew, Zak, and I all left the meeting and got into the Saturday's airship. And, at the last second, Doyle decided that he wanted to come along, so he caught up with us using his jetpack. We didn't notice him for about a half hour. Poor Doyle!

So, we let Doyle in and then we all debated on where to look for my brother first.

"We should probably go to where you were raised." Doyle

"I wasn't raised Doyle. Oh, that's right, you missed the story. I'll tell you later though." me

"Alright." Doyle

"How about we go where you grew up?" Zak

"Zak, I grew up all over the country. That wouldn't work too well." me

"Oh." Zak

"I think I know where we should go. But, you're not gonna like it too much Yin." Beeman

"Where?" me

"I think you know." Beeman

I read Beeman's mind

"You want to go to my old house." me

"Yeah. They might know about your brother." Beeman

"I'm not sure how they would know, but it's worth a try…" me

"Why wouldn't they know?" Doyle

"_I_ raised Robbie, not them. I don't even think they know Robbie exists…" me

"So, do you still want to go there?" Drew

"Yeah." me

"Ok, I'll put in the coordinates." Doc

We flew for about three hours before getting to my old house. It was a pretty boring three hours. All that happened was some arguing between Beeman, Doyle, Zak, and me. After we got out of the airship, we all walked around town until we came across a giant mansion.

The mansion had periwinkle painted wooden siding, a white roof, white bordered windows, and a giant white porch. The house was about seven stories tall. The porch wrapped all around the house and had at least thirty chairs on it. The front yard was filled with fountains, ranging in designs of dogs to dragons. There were also carved bushes and trees that had elaborate patterns on them. One was a miniature replica of the mansion itself. The sidewalk connected the driveway to the stairs that lead to the front door. The walk took about five minutes. The yard was about a mile long.

When we finally got to the front steps, we met an escalator! It lead up to the front porch, which in turn, lead to the front door. The front door was white and was about ten feet tall and five feet wide. It had a solid gold knocker on it.

"Ok, this thing is heavy!!" Zak, trying to knock the door using the knocker.

Finally, Zak was able to lift the knocker. We waited at the door for about a minute.

"Hi! What do you…oh. Who are you guys?" A girl I recognized as Lacey.

"Lacey!? I haven't seen you in years!!" me

"Wait, years…Yin!!! YinYang!!!" Lacey

"Yeah, it's me." me

"What are you doing here!? Wait, you can come in if you want! I just, I haven't seen you in years Yin." Lacey

"So…where is everyone?" me

"They're not home right now. Well, Kate's here, but I'm not sure where she is right now…" Lacey

"Ok, so when do you think they'll be back?" me

"About an hour. I'm not sure they'll be too thrilled to see you though. Well, only dad, Carrie, and maybe Lori. I'm not sure if Lori likes you or not…" Lacey

"Lacey!!! Do you know where my guitar is!?" Kate

"I know I put it somewhere, but now I can't find it and…" Kate

"Wow. Somewhere…very descriptive…" me

"YINYANG!!! You're here!!!?? OMG!!!" Kate

"Ok, let's not freak out!!" me

"So…these are your sisters...?" Beeman

"Yup. We are, but…why are your glasses…pink…?" Lacey

"WHY DOES EVERY DANNIE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY GLASSES!!!" Beeman yelling

"Ok, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed…" Kate

"Wow." Doyle and Zak

We all talked for about an hour. Apparently, every Dannie has a record deal, so that's why the Dannies are billionaires. Apparently, my dad got remarried, but then got a divorce. Dad was never a very good husband…

After a while, the rest of my "family" came home. Talk about awkward…

"Ok, so that was a great night!! Right Lori!?" Carrie

"…oh…yeah…great…" Lori

"Carrie, you do know that Lori's not your slave, right?" Hayley

"Stay out of this Hayley!! Right Lori?" Carrie

"Yeah…right…sure…" Lori

"Ok, settle down girls." Dad

"Hey Robert…" me

"Yin!?" Dad, Carrie, Lori, and Hayley

"Yeah…Yin…" me

"And a dude with pink glasses!!!" Hayley

"Ahhhhh!" Carrie

"Why are you scared of Beeman!?" me

"Are you saying I'm not scary?" Beeman

"No. Oh wait, yes!" me

"Beeman. Scary!" Zak, while laughing

"Ok, I don't give a damn about the man with pink glasses. Yin, why the hell are you here!?" Dad

"I'm here to see if you know anything about Robbie Lee Dannie. Who I gave to Elizabeth Smith." me

"Give me one reason why I should help you." Dad

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm your daughter. And, if that's not enough, you ruined my life. I could have just lived a normal, fine life, but no. You had to kick mom and me out of the house all because I could bend some elements. You screwed up my life. And by the way. Mom is dead!" me

The rest of my family was in shock. Lacey, Kate, Hayley, and Lori all started to cry. Dad and Carrie didn't seam to be in too much shock.

"You…you know she's dead!?" me

"Yeah. I figured it out and I told Carrie." Dad

"You're just unbelievable." me

"I know about Robbie." Lori

"No. No, you don't know Robbie, Lori." Carrie

"Yes. Yes, I do know Robbie, Carrie." Lori

"How do you know him!?" me

"His mother was Robbie Smith. Carrie and I are friends with the Smith family. Well, now they're the Johnson family. Robbie Lee Johnson. The family lived on the west coast, moved here, and then moved to somewhere near the Canadian border, but still in the USA. I think they live in North Dakota, but they may have moved to Idaho." Lori

"North Dakota!? Or Idaho!?" Zak

"Why did you yell that!?" me

"I don't know…" Zak

"Why do you have a red streak in your hair!? Why are you goth!? Why…" Dad

"Why are you going all parental on me!? It's not like you give a damn what I do…" me

"That might be true, but I don't want one of my daughters going around being goth and calling herself a Dannie!!" Dad

"So, you're too worried about the family's image to care about me. Which I'm guessing, is why you kicked me out when I was one…you didn't want someone to tarnish the Dannie name." me

"Yeah, your dad seams like a _great_ guy, Yin." Zak

"_Yeah, he really is_…" me

"So…I don't want you to come dad, but who else wants to come help look for Robbie with us?" me

"I will!" Lacey, Hayley, Lori, and Kate

"You don't want to come Carrie?" me

"Nah, I'll just stay here with dad…" Carrie

"Alright then." me

"Why do you want them to come too?" Beeman

"Well, anyone could be useful in finding Robbie, especially Lori. She seems to know a lot about the family Robbie is in." me

"Yeah, I do." Lori

"Yin, before you go, I need to tell you something." Dad

"Do I really want to hear it!?" me

"Maybe…" Dad

"So…what?" me

"Um…you know how there are supernatural beings in the world?" Dad

"Yeah, go on…" me

"Well, our family has a lot of them." Dad

"What do you mean?" me

"I mean, most of the Dannies are wizards and witches." Dad

"But…I'm not a witch. I just control elements…" me

"Yeah, you and your uncle Ray are the exceptions." Dad

"So…I'm not a supernatural being? Well, besides the element controlling part…" me

"No, not really. Yin…you're a vampire…" Dad

"What!!? I can't be a vampire!! Not during all this Twilight crap!! Wait! How am I a vampire if I don't have fangs!?" me

"I guess your fangs are going to come in later." Dad

"But, how am I a vampire!? Mom's a mortal, and apparently you're a wizard…" me

"You were bitten by a vampire when you were one. Remember how you and your mother used to travel around the world?" Dad

"Yeah…" me

"Well, you were bitten somewhere in England." Dad

"You mean, I became a vampire in Transylvania!?" me

"Oh yeah, that's the place." Dad

"Ok, that is so cool!!" Zak

"Yeah…it kinda is. But, how is uncle Ray a vampire?" me

"He was bitten too." Dad

"So…pyro is a vampire?" Beeman

"Yeah." Dad

"I'm a vampire without fangs…" me

"But, you're allergic to garlic, hate the sun, and wear all black and red. Oh, and you have supernatural abilities." Zak

"Yeah…that's true." me

"So…how do we really know all this is true?" Doc

"Here." Lacey

Lacey uses magic to dye Beeman's hair pink.

"What!? Why did you make my hair pink!?" Beeman

"Well, now it matches your glasses…" me

"Ok, we believe you." Drew and Doc

"Can someone fix my hair!?" Beeman

"Oh, sure." me

I used my darkness bending to turn Beeman's hair back to normal, darkness is just like magic. You can use it the same way, well almost the same. Darkness is a lot harder to control than regular magic.

After Beeman's hair was turned back to normal (he's not going to hear the end of that for a while. I took a picture!!), we all got on the airship. Doyle didn't actually talk most of the time we were talking to my family. He was drooling over Carrie most of the time. I had to slap him to knock him out of it!

So, we were all off to North Dakota. We have a huge team now. Doc, Drew, Doyle, Beeman, Zak, Lori, Kate, Hayley, Lacey, and me. The quest for Robbie begins! If anything, when we find Robbie, he's gonna be freaked out by all these people trying to find him! Poor Robbie…

Author's Note

Ok, so the quest for Robbie is starting! In North Dakota! I have a six page "Interview With Achilles" paper due for English on Monday. We're reading the Iliad in case no one knows who Achilles is. Then, also for English, I have a four page essay due the same Friday. Ugh!! Too many papers! Then, my family are all going to New York for a week. Basically, I might not have the next chapter up for a while. It'll either be up on Sunday, Wednesday, or in about two weeks. I hope I can write it soon though! I'm aiming for Wednesday though.

Oh, and in case anyone wanted to know, I actually made allusions with Yin's sisters to some of my favorite musicians. They're probably not like themselves though. I've never talked to any of my favorite musicians, so I'm not sure how they'd really act. Here's a list

Amy Lee Dannie (YinYang Lee Dannie)- Amy Lee (Evanescence)

Lori Rose Dannie- Lori Lee (Solstice/Amy Lee's sister)

Carrie Marie Dannie- Carrie Lee (Amy Lee's sister)

Kate Marshall Dannie- Kate Voegele

Hayley Kayla Dannie- Hayley Williams (Paramore)

Lacey Moon Dannie- Lacey Mosley (Flyleaf)

Robbie Yang Dannie (Robbie Yang Johnson)- Robbie Lee (Amy Lee's brother)

Yeah, so the middle names are all made up though. Has anyone heard that Evanescence is going to have a third album out soon!? I am sooooo excited!! I've been waiting three/four years!! Also, they're going electro pop! It sounds so cool! I hope that some of their songs are still "Evanescence", but I really want to hear Evanescence being electro pop! I can't wait!!


	6. Finding Robbie: Part Two

Hey, so this is Finding Robbie Part 2, and they're probably going to be 3 parts to the story. I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

Finding Robbie

Part Two: Searching Begins

On the Airship-Kitchen

"Ok, so wait. How many powers do you have!?" Kate

"What!? Ahhhhh!!" I said. I was making breakfast while Kate walked into the kitchen and scared me to death. I was levitating some ingredients, and she scared me so much that I dropped all of them. The kitchen, as well as me, were covered in milk, flour, and eggs.

"Wow…nice Yin." Lacey

"That was not my fault!! Kate scared me while I was levitating some ingredients, so I lost connection with the levitation…" I said

"Wow. What happened here?" Zak. Everyone else walked into the room along with Zak.

"Well, I was levitating ingredients to make waffles, and Kate scared me, so I lost the connection…" I said

"Here's a towel, Pyro." Beeman said while handing me a towel.

"Thanks Pinky." I said while wiping myself off with the towel.

"Not bad though." Zak said while talking a spoon and eating some of the ingredients off of the floor.

"Ew. Zak, that's gross. That's the floor. And it's been way more than five seconds…" I said

"I'm starving though!!" Zak

"Well, at least the floor is a little bit cleaner…" I said

About 30 Minutes Later-Living Room

Kate, Hayley, Lori, Lacey, Zak, Doyle, and I were all sitting on the chairs, couches, and the floor in the living room. Everything was silent, well, until Kate broke the silence.

"Ok, so I have a…um…interview with my sister interview for school! Can I interview you!?" Kate, speaking to me. I wonder what she's planning with this…

"Um…wait! Are you even still in school!? I thought you quit to be in your band!" I said

"Uh…no! What band!? I don't have a band!!" Kate.

"Um, do I need to play your CD?" I said

"You own my CD!?" Kate

"No. But, I can get on YouTube…" I said

"Ok, ok. Yes, I quit school. I just want to ask you a few questions." Kate

"Ok, ask away…" I said. I couldn't keep from wondering, is this a bad idea?

"Ok, so…what's your favorite color, what's your relationship status, do you have or have had a boyfriend, when did you go goth, what's your favorite shape, how did you graduate from school so quickly, was it hard to finish school in 4 years, why did you become a member of the secret dorks, why…" Kate. I cut her off. Too many questions!!

"Ok, stop! Too many questions!! I'll answer these before you ask more, ok?" I said interrupting Kate.

"OK!" Kate

"Ok, my favorite color is red; I am currently single; I have had boyfriends; I went goth when I gave Robbie away and became the school freak; my favorite shape is…a yin yang; I graduated from school so quickly because I…I guess I'm just smart, or lucky…;it wasn't that hard for me to graduate; and I'm guessing by 'secret dorks' you mean secret scientists?" I answered

"Yup." Kate

"Well, I don't really know why I became a member. I mean, I'm a mythologist, so I guess that's why." I said

"Ok, so…how many boyfriends have you had exactly?" Doyle

"Um…that's for me to know, and you to never find out." I said

"Fine." Doyle

"Why did you want to know…?" I inquired

"Uh…I don't know." Doyle

"Ahhh, Doyle's got a crush on Yin…" Zak

"Uh, Zak, he's like, 10 years older than me…no." I said

"Wait, so you mean you wouldn't date me!?" Doyle

"Oh, wow, didn't know you cared so much, Doyle…" I said to tease Doyle.

"What, no, ah! I'm leaving!" Doyle

"Wait, Doyle!" Zak said while getting up to follow Doyle.

"Ok, now that they're gone. Time to spill." Hayley

"What…what do you mean!?" I asked worriedly. What are they doing!?

"Ok, you acted way too non-angry around dad. What was that all about!?" Lacey

"Ok, well, one, I didn't really want to talk to the guy who kicked me out of the house, and two, I could care less what the hell that man does. If he ruins his life piece by piece, then that's not my problem." I said

"Ok, so you don't care about dad, but I would of though you would've cared more about finding out that you're a vamp." Lori

"Uh…I'm a vampire!? What are you talking about!!!?" I said

"Um, yeah. That's not gonna work…" Hayley

"What do you mean!? What's not going to work!?" I said

"The innocent act. Yin, you are far from innocent _or_ ignorant. I know you know about the vamp thing…" Kate

"I…uh…I…" I said, trying to stall.

"If you keep stalling, then we're just going to bring this up around the Saturdays, Pinky, and Doyle." Lori

"Wait, since when do you call him Pinky? I thought that was my name for him…" I said

"Stop avoiding the topic! Did you, or didn't you know that you, YinYang Lee Dannie, are a vampire!!" Hayley

"I…I…I…I knew. I've known ever since I was bitten. I just couldn't let anyone know…they would be too scared of me." I said

"So, we were right then. Ok, so where's the weirdly colored eyes, pale skin, and fangs?" Lori

"I have magic for that stuff. As Epsilon's description said, I am in fact, a dangerous illusionist. I just make everyone think that I'm a normal human, when in reality, I'm not…" I said

"Can you get rid of the illusion? Just for us to see?" Kate

"Sure…" I said while lifting the illusion, well, just on them, "See, I have red eyes, skin that's basically white, and extremely sharp fangs…"

"Then, where do you get the blood from!?" Lacey

"The hospital." I said

"You eat sick people!?" Kate

"NO! I drink from those weird blood bag things. I've been doing that for a couple years now…it still feels wrong every time that I drink them too. People need that blood, but instead I'm drinking it. What can I say; I'm a vampire with a heart and a conscience. Lucky me…" I said

"Ew…you drink blood…" Kate

"I need to drink it! It's like how humans have to eat food." I said

"Fine, but it's still gross." Kate

"Ok, we really should go check on Doc and Drew. The whole point of this trip is to find Robbie, not interrogate me. And, don't tell anyone else about me knowing about being a vampire. I'll tell them myself later. Ok?" I said

"Alright." My sisters

We all walked into the control room where Doc, Drew, Doyle, Zak, and Beeman were.

"Ok, we are almost in North Dakota…about 10 more minutes." Doc

"Ok, you wanna spar?" I said to Zak and Doyle.

"Ok, but who's your partner?" Zak asked

"Um…which one of you can fight?" I asked my sisters.

"I can…kinda." Lacey

"Ok then, let's go spar until we get there." I said

Zak, Doyle, Lacey, and I all walked down to the gym. I highly doubt that Lacey has ever sparred before, but I guess she's better than sparring by myself.

"Ok, so weapons or hand to hand?" I asked

"Um…I don't have any weapons…" Lacey

"Yeah, they're on the wall over there." I said while pointing to the wall.

"Oh." Lacey

"So…which one?" I asked again

"How about hand to hand first?" Zak

"Sounds good to me." Doyle said

"Ok, so do you know the rules, or do you want me to explain them to you?" I asked Lacey.

"Um…you can go ahead and explain them…" Lacey

"Ok, so no weapons allowed, and…can we use powers or no?" I asked Doyle and Zak

"Yeah, you can." Doyle

"Ok, so no weapons, but we can use powers, which I'm not sure you have…but, we fight until someone says to stop, alright?" I asked

"Sounds ok. I don't think it'll be too hard. And, I am actually a wizard. I have powers." Lacey

"Oh sorry, I forgot about you being a wizard." I said

"So, are we fighting or what!?" Zak

"Yup, let's go." I said

"Ok, Lacey, so just try to defend first. Then once they're tired, we switch to offense. You can use defense spells if you want." I whispered to Lacey

"Ok, sounds good." Lacey

"3, 2, 1, GO!!!" Zak yelled

Zak and Doyle jumped toward Lacey and me. I dodged their attack while Lacey put up a shield around herself. Doyle and Zak got tired of attacking us after about two minutes, so it was Lacey and my turns for offense.

"You ready Lace?" I said

"Yup, I'm ready Yinny." Lacey said

"Ok, I won't call you Lace." I said

"Ok, Yin." Lacey

"Ok, ready, set…attack!!" I said

Lacey and I started attacking Doyle and Zak. She was throwing out spells like they were confetti! I was fire and water bending. I got banned from earth bending in the house after the last sparring incident…yeah, let's just say, there was a new window…

After about three minutes, Zak and Doyle gave up. Good timing too, because when we finished sparring, Doc called us into the control room. We were now in North Dakota! Time to look for Robbie!

We all got out of the airship and tried to find where we were. After asking some locals, we found that we were in Devils Lake, North Dakota. We walked around for about an hour before Drew decided to go to a sheriff office and ask if anyone named Robbie Johnson lived here. The sheriff searched his files and said that no one under that name lives in this area.

"Wait, so does this mean we're going to Idaho now?" I said

"Yeah, we're going to Idaho…" Doc

"Yay!! I like potatoes!!" Kate

"That…that's nice Kate…" I said

We all got back on the airship and started flying to Idaho. We flew for a while, but then all of a sudden, the airship ran out of fuel, so we had to crash land.

"Wait, I thought your airship was solar powered!?" I said

"It…it is. We just ran out of power somehow…" Drew

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Beeman

"Sure, go ahead Author. Why don't we split up into groups? A group to go search the city, and a group to repair the airship." Drew suggested

"Ok, well, we're going to need more people helping with the airship. Doyle, Yin, and Zak, why don't you three go search the town while the rest of us repair the airship?" Doc

"Sounds fine to me." I said while starting to walk away.

"Wait up Yin!" Zak yelled while running after me.

"Wait for me too!" Doyle yelled while running after Zak and I.

We walked until we got to, what appeared to be, a town.

"Ok, so where are we?" Zak asked

"We're in…Utah!?" I said

"Utah!? How do you know we're in Utah!?" Doyle asked

"Well, right there, that sign says 'welcome to Salt Lake City'. Salt Lake City is in Utah…" I said

"Ok, so how did we land in Utah!? We were flying nowhere near Utah!?" Zak

"Well, I really don't know." Doyle said

"Well…don't you think there might be a reason that we landed in Utah? Like, maybe some supernatural force wanted us to land in Utah…" I said

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you think that some ghosts crashed our airship, just so that we could land in Utah!?" Zak asked while laughing.

"Maybe…" I said

"Ok, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Doyle said while joining in Zak's laughter.

Suddenly, we saw a boy with black hair with a green streak in it, a black jacket worn on top of a green shirt that matched the streak, black baggy pants, and black shoes with green laces. He was skateboarding down the street, and when he almost ran into a wall, he created a ramp that lead to the top of the building the wall belonged to.

"Ok, did that boy just bend that wall!?" Doyle asked

"Um…yeah, that boy would possibly be Robbie. And that wall bending, would be earth bending. Guys, I think we just found Robbie…" I said

"So…there was a reason why we crashed in Utah?" Zak asked

"Yeah…something in this universe for some reason, wanted me to find my brother. And…whatever it is…it did a good job. But, the one question I'm asking, is…why?" I said

Author's Note

So…did you like it, hate it, or something in-between? I was sick when I was writing the first half of it, so I'm sorry for the lousy plot line in the beginning. I just came up with the crash landing part last night, and I think it's the best thing in this chapter. I'm leaving for New York first thing tomorrow. Sorry to leave a cliff hanger that won't be answered for about four or five days, but hopefully I'll get some good ideas when I'm in New York for what to put in the third part.


	7. Finding Robbie: Part Three

Ok, so, if you couldn't tell, I'm back!! The trip to New York was awesome!! We saw the Tim Burton exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art, and we saw the Addams Family Broadway musical! Ah, but now back to reality, well…not really. I mean, I'm writing about an element bender and a cryptid controlling kid, etc. Not exactly reality, but I really wish it was…*sigh*. Ok, so sorry about my rant! Time to get back with the story. I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own my OC's.

Finding Robbie

Part Two: Elements

"Wait! So…are you sure he's your brother!?" Zak said

"Yeah…pretty sure." I said

"Ok…so should we catch him, or go tell Doc, Drew, and everyone else?" Doyle said

"Um…we should split up. Here" I handed Doyle and Zak communicators, "Turn these on, and we should be able to contact each other incase we see Robbie. Doyle; you go tell everyone that we found Robbie. Bring Drew, Lacey, and…I guess Beeman to help." Doyle ran towards the direction where everyone was working on the airship, "Ok, so Zak; you and I are going to go find Robbie." I said

"Ok…where should we look?" Zak asked

"Well, _maybe _we could try looking in the direction that he ran…" I said

"Ok, no need for sarcasm…so how do we get up there?" Zak said

"You do remember that I bend _all _of the elements, right?" I said

"Oh yeah." Zak said

We ran towards the building that Robbie earth bended the wall.

"Wow, your brother left a huge mark in the wall…" Zak said

"Yeah…I think it's more than just a mark. Very impressive Robbie, very impressive…Ok, so hold on, Zak!" I said

"Hold on!? What are you…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zak said. I cut him off when I sent us flying up to the top of the building, "Why didn't we just take the same path that Robbie took!? Why did you have to…air bend? Were you air bending!?" Zak said

"Yeah, I was." I said

"Why?" Zak asked

"I don't know. Just in an air bending mood I guess…" I said

We wandered around, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and looking for Robbie. After we wandered around about half of the town, we found Drew, Lacey, Doyle, and Beeman.

"Zak, you think we should go join them?" I asked

"Yeah, the more people searching, the better…" Zak said

"Ok, so hold on again." I said

"Why?" Zak said

"Zak, this building's like, 10 stories. I'm not letting you jump down from it. Jump to another rooftop; yes, jump to the ground; no. I can make an earth platform this time…" I said

"Ok!" Zak said

I made a platform from the roof where Zak and I were standing. There were people looking up at us because of the fact that we were now levitating part of their ceiling.

"Sorry!" I said to the people who used to be below the roof.

"Um…let's just go before we freak them out anymore…" Zak suggested

"Ok. Hold on!" I said

I levitated Zak and myself down the building that we were on top of. We ran to catch up to Lacey, Drew, Beeman, and Doyle.

"Wait up guys!" Zak yelled while running after everyone.

"Zak, wait!" I yelled

"Oh, hey guys. Did you see where Robbie went?" Doyle asked

"No, we didn't find him. Did you guys fix the airship?" I asked

"No. Not yet, but Lori, Hayley, and Kate are still working on fixing it." Drew said

"You left them to fix an airship!?" Lacey and I said

"Yeah…" Drew said

"What were you thinking!?" I asked

"They can't even build legos!! And those have the little indents already in them!!" Lacey said

"Why isn't Doc helping them!?" I asked

"Doc is repairing the computers in the airship. The computers crashed during the emergency landing." Drew said

"Ok, just expect the airship to be in a couple pieces when we get back…" I said

"Um…guys, what's that?" Lacey said while pointing to a creature running along the sidewalk.

"That…would be a rock monster…which means that Robbie might be controlling it!" I said

"Ok, then what should we do?" Zak asked

"Follow it!" I said while running toward the monster.

We all chased the monster around town, until we ran into an alleyway with a dead end.

"Ok, so now where do we go?" Doyle asked

"I'll tell you where to go; no where." Robbie said while putting a cage around us from bending the sidewalk.

"Nice line, you buy it at the dollar store?" I said

"Very funny. Now tell me why you were chasing my monster!" Robbie said

"No. Nice form though. Strong cage, a little more support around the edges would be helpful, but not bad, not bad at all…" I said

"Why are you critiquing my sidewalk cage!?" Robbie said

"She does stuff like that a lot." Zak said

"Ok, so, I'll ask again; who are you, and why are you people here!?" Robbie said

"What are you talking about, Green?" Beeman said

"Green?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, you have a green streak in your hair, a green shirt, and green shoelaces. Author tends to nickname people based on their appearances and abilities. Although, 'green' is one of his worse nicknames…but, I'm Yin, that's Drew, Zak, Doyle, Lacey, and Author." I said to Robbie

"Author!? Since when do you call me Author, Pyro?" Beeman asked

"See, that's what I'm talking about. He calls me Pyro because of my ability, and in turn, I call him pinky because of his glasses." I said to Robbie

"Nice…but, why _are_ his glasses pink?" Robbie asked me

"Not quite sure…" I said

"Am I no longer here!?" Beeman asked

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Pinky. Um…Yin?" Robbie said

"Yup, that's my name." I said

"Ok, so Yin, what exactly is your _ability _that you have the nickname for?" Robbie asked me

"Normally, I would say that you wouldn't believe me, but you just earth bended. So…I'll tell you. I'm an element bender too." I said

"Really!? Prove it…" Robbie said

"Well…sure." I said as I earth bended the cage back into the sidewalk.

"Ok…I believe you, but that doesn't have to do with fire…" Robbie said to me

"Oh yeah, that's just one element. I bend fire, water, earth, air, metal, wood, and darkness. Pinky calls me Pyro because I tend to like fire the most." I said

"Wait, why can't you bend light?" Robbie asked me

"Well, I chose dark over light. Originally, I could bend both, but see, darkness and light are complete opposites. I mean, fire and water are opposites, but darkness and light are just too opposite. When I could bend them both, I really couldn't handle it. I mean, I was really young when I chose, but I was always contradicting myself and I was sometimes bipolar. It just got really, really frustrating after a while, so…I gave up one of the elements." I said

"How do you give up an element!?" Robbie asked me

"It's a long, painful story. I'll tell you later, maybe. For now, how many elements can you bend?" I asked Robbie

"Three; earth, wood, and metal." Robbie said

"Ok, so…mom could bend four elements, I can bend seven, and Robbie can bend three. Why can I bend the combined amounts of their elements though…?" I said to myself under my breath.

"Um, hello? What are you talking about?" Robbie asked me

"Oh, nothing." I said

"Ok, so…can you tell me?" Robbie asked

"What?" I asked

"What you were just saying." Robbie said

"No, that's really none of your business…" I said

"I think it is." Robbie said

"And why do you think that?" I asked

"Because it should be." Robbie said

"I'm sorry, but no. No, it isn't." I said

"Do you want to fight or something!?" Robbie said while taking off his jacket and getting in a fighting stance.

"Wow, you're really quick tempered…" I said

"You little…" Robbie stopped talking and threw a punch at my rib cage. I caught his hand, twisted his wrist, and he screamed out in pain.

"Yeah, don't try to fight me. Trust me, you won't win." I said

"It's true." Doyle and Zak said

"Can you let go of my wrist!?" Robbie asked

"Oh, sorry. Oh, I see you still have the scar…I'm sorry about that." I said

"How do you know about my scar!?" Robbie asked

"Robbie, I was there when you got it. I was the one who healed most of it for you…" I said

"Ok, then…prove it. How did I get the scar?" Robbie asked

"I highly doubt that you would remember, but…I was being held up at gun point, and you decided to save me and got shot." I said

"That's right, but…how do I know that I was saving _you_. I still don't completely believe your sister claim…" Robbie said

"Ok, here's your life with me. I raised you when our mother died when you were being born. I raised you three years, so…you were only three when that happened! How do you remember that so clearly!? You were three!! I left you at your step-mom's doorstep just so you couldn't remember!" I said

"You, you left me!?" Robbie said

"I did it for your own good, Robbie. I just wanted you to grow up living a normal life, and not have to have your sister be your mother too…" I said

"Ok, I don't care if you did it for my own good or not, you leaving me didn't help much!!" Robbie yelled

"Robbie, I know you're angry, but please try to understand that…" I was cut off by Robbie earth bending a bolder at me, which sent me flying into the alley wall. "Ow…what was that for, I mean…oh, no…" Robbie's eyes were glowing green as he was levitating boulders around him. "Robbie, just try to understand. Don't let your anger take control, and…" Robbie cut me off again by throwing a bolder at me, which sent me flying through the wall. "Ok, thanks for the help guys…"

"I thought we weren't supposed to interfere…" Beeman said

"I didn't say that. And even if I did, now would be the exception. Come on guys, I really don't want to have to fight my brother; well I don't want to hurt him. You block his attacks while I try to reason with him, ok?" I said

"Ok." Zak said

"Ready?" I asked

"Yup." Lacey said

"Ok, so here he comes." They all blocked Robbie's attacks while I tried to reason with him. It didn't work though, and Robbie knocked Zak unconscious. "Ok, I'm sorry about this Robbie, but it's for you own good…" I made a shield of fire around Robbie.

"What, what are you doing!?" Robbie asked

"This is the only way I can think of that'll get you to listen to me…I'm sorry, Robbie." I said

"Ok, so…what do you want?" Robbie asked

"You to come with us…" I said

"What!?" Everyone said

"Do you have a family?" I said, ignoring everyone's reaction.

"I do, I did. I ran away a while ago…I can tell you later, maybe." Robbie said

"Ok, so…do you want to come back with us?" I asked

"Sure. Where do you live?" Robbie asked

"On the west coast, but usually we live on an airship." I said

"Ok." Robbie said

We all walked back to the airship, which was by no means repaired yet. I introduced Robbie to everyone, and then we all helped to fix the airship. I didn't tell Robbie that Lori, Hayley, Lacey, and Kate are his sisters. And I didn't tell them that he's their brother. Lacey was there when I told him that he's my brother, so I think she knows. She won't say anything though.

We all got on the airship after it had been repaired, and we flew off back home. I can't help but wonder though; was it really a good idea for us to bring Robbie with us? I mean, he knocked Zak unconscious, and he clearly can't control his anger…I guess I'll just have to work with him about that…

Author's Note

I don't really have a note this time… but, I have actually already started writing the next chapter of this story, so it should be done really soon.


	8. Robbie

So…I think I might quote a line the Addams family musical in here, so I don't own the Addams family musical. I also don't own the Secret Saturdays, although, I do own my OC's.

Robbie

"So…that's your room, my room's down the hall, and Zak's room is right across the hallway incase you need any help." I said while giving Robbie a tour of the airship.

"I'm not six you know. I think I can find my way around…" Robbie said

"I'm pretty sure that you can get lost in this house, airship, I mean. But, we should be back at the house soon anyway. Probably one to two hours." I said

"Ok." Robbie said

"Bye." I said

"Bye…" Robbie said

I walked down the hall to meet Doyle, Zak, Beeman, Drew, and Lacey in the living room.

"So…how's Robbie?" Zak asked

"Ok, I guess." I said

"Some tension?" Beeman asked

"Yeah…you could say that…" I said

"So…he's not the same little boy that you remembered?" Drew asked

"He is…somewhere inside, but that part of him will never be dominant again, that's for sure. I'm not sure what happened to him, but something that he experienced recently really messed with his head…I can just tell…" I said

"Have you ever thought of being a therapist? I mean, you can just read people so easily…" Doyle said

"Yeah, I guess it comes with the telepathy…" I said

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Doyle said

"Yeah, I don't use it much. I don't like to…" I said

"Oh, sorry." Doyle said

"It's ok. I've gotten used to it by now…" I said

"So…back to Robbie, what do you think happened to him?" Drew asked

"Some family related trauma. Maybe…" I said

"Wait, are you guys talking about me!?" Robbie said

"Robbie!? When did you get here!?" I asked

"I just walked in a couple seconds ago…why were you talking about me!?" Robbie asked

"Robbie, just calm down, take a deep breath…" I said

"Maybe I don't want to calm down!!" Robbie said

"Ok then, just don't do anything too rash…" I said

"Oh, don't you tell _me _what I can and can't do!" Robbie

"I am your older sister…I can tell you what to do, it doesn't mean you'll do it, but I can tell you!" I said

"No, no you can't!" Robbie said

"Yes, I will." I said

"No, you won't!!" Robbie said

"And why exactly wouldn't I!?" I asked

"Cuz you're not my mother!!!!" Robbie yelled

"No…I'm just the closest thing you've got…" I said as I walked away.

"Yin, wait!" Robbie said

"She's gone little dude. No use in trying to change her mind…" Doyle said

"What did I say?" Robbie asked

"Robbie, Yin is basically your mother. There's a lot you don't know about her. What she had to go through when leaving you at the doorstep. You know, she didn't just leave you there because she felt like it, she actually had a good reason…" Drew said

"And what would that reason be?" Robbie asked

"She wanted you to be able to live a normal live! She sacrificed her chance at having a normal life so that she could give you one." Drew said

"How?" Robbie asked

"She could have just left you when you were one! No one said that she needed to take care of you for three years! If she had just left you earlier, then she could have had a shot at a semi-normal life!" Drew said

"Oh, I guess I never thought of it like that…" Robbie said

"That's cuz I didn't want you to…" I said

"Yin! Where did you come from?" Robbie asked

"I just went to the kitchen…" I said

"Oh, so…what do you mean by 'you didn't want me to think of it like that'?" Robbie asked

"Well, don't think of it as I sacrificed my normal life for yours…I mean, there's no possible way that I could have lived a normal life anyway…" I said

"Why?" Robbie asked

"Well, I was kicked out of the house when I was one; then until I was six, I lived with an abusive man; and last, but not least: my mom died when I was six." I said

"And then there's raising me…" Robbie said

"No, don't think of it like that!" I said

"Why can't I!?" Robbie said

"Because it's not your fault!" I said

"Yes, it is!!" Robbie said

"Why are you fighting with me to prove that something's your fault!?" I said

"Because it is!!" Robbie said

"Yes, it is your fault!!" I said

"No, it isn't!!" Robbie said

"See, I told you it isn't…" I said

"Hey, you tricked me!!" Robbie said

"Yeah, I'll do that…" I said

"Ok, can we break up the sibling rivalry for now!?" Beeman said

"Why does it concern you, Pinky!?" Robbie said

"It doesn't, but we're just all getting tired of seeing you two fight." Beeman said

"Ok, then how about we stop?" I asked Robbie

"Make me." Robbie said

"You are such a little…" I said, but was cut off by Robbie trying to punch me. I caught his wrist and twisted it like I did before though. He really should have seen that coming…

"Let go of me!!" Robbie said, while trying to kick me in the shin. I stepped out of the way before he kicked me though, and swept him.

"I already told you not to try fighting me! I don't want to hurt you Robbie!" I said

"Then let go of me!!" Robbie said

"Fine." I said as I let go of him.

"Tricked ya!" Robbie said while trying to earth bend some of the flooring up to trip me.

"No, not really." I said as I stopped his earth bending.

"What!? How'd you do that!!??" Robbie said

"I'm a more powerful bender than you. I can cut off your bending…" I said

"How!?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you…" I said

"You little…" Robbie said before he tried to punch me again. I twisted his wrist again, but then we were both picked up by Doyle.

"Ok, you two need to stop fighting!" Doyle said

"Put me down!!" Robbie said as he kicked Doyle in the shin.

"Yeah, you might want to watch out for that next time…" I said to Doyle as he dropped Robbie and me. Robbie started to run away from the living room.

"Robbie, where are you going!?" I said

"Away from here!" Robbie said

"Ugh, that little…" I said

"Why do you only have sibling rivalry with your brother? Why not any of your sisters?" Zak asked me

"I don't know…" I said

"It's easy; you are trying to be Robbie's mother, sister, and friend at the same time. It might be best to just choose one…" Beeman said

"Beeman, don't analyze me. It's a deep, dark hole, and you _don't_ want to go there…" I said (Addams family musical quote, it just fit in there though…).

"Uh…ok. But, what are you going to do?" Beeman said

"I guess I'll see where he's going." I said, chasing after Robbie.

"Robbie!! Where are you going!" I said when I caught up to Robbie.

"What!? How'd you catch up to me!?" Robbie asked

"I can teleport…" I said

"Oh…weird." Robbie said

"Robbie, I know you're not usually this stubborn. I can just sense that something is up with you, that hasn't always been there…" I said

"Fine. I'll make a deal. I'll tell you what happened to me, if you tell me how you got rid of an element…" Robbie said

"Why do you want to know…?" I asked

"Just wondering." Robbie said

"Don't try getting rid of an element! It's the most painful thing you'll ever experience, trust me…" I said

"Ok…" Robbie said

"You tell what happened to you first…" I said

"Fine. My new father was abusive…he would push me down the stairs and beat me every night. You don't know how horrible it was…so, I ran away…" Robbie said

"I'm sorry. I lived with an abusive man too…" I said

"Oh…sorry, so…how do you remove an element?" Robbie said

"I'll tell you my story, and we'll see if you understand how to by the end of it…" I said

"Ok…" Robbie said

"So…mom and I were in Africa. I was really, really young, so I had no control of my powers whatsoever. Well, except fire. But, everyone in Africa called me the 'light demon' and tried to hunt me down. I went to a local library, and researched about elements the following night. I didn't find anything there, but I did find a woman who told me where to look. She also told me what a 'light demon' is. A 'light demon' is a mystical creature that has the ability to manipulate light. But…I went to where the woman told me, and I found an ancient spell book. In that book, there were instructions on how to release elements from one's self." I said

"So…you removed an element because of the 'light demon' thing?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, I made up all the bipolar stuff, so no one would ask…" I said

"Oh, ok." Robbie said

"Ok, so…I followed the instructions from the book. I said some magic words, and I made a 'potion' type thing. It required a piece of hair, a piece of live skin, and blood." I said

"Live skin?" Robbie asked

"I had to cut off a piece of my skin…see…" I said, showing Robbie the scar, "There's a couple missing layers of skin there."

"Ow…" Robbie said

"Yeah, but…I made the 'potion', said the spell words, and then these demons came up from the ground. One of them possessed me for a couple minutes…some bad memories there. But, when it was over, I no longer had the ability to bend light. The demon that possessed me removed the element. It was excruciatingly painful though. Just thinking about it gives me a headache…" I said

"Wow, that's some story…" Robbie said

"Yeah…I'm surprised you believe me…" I said

"Why? Should I not believe you?" Robbie asked

"No…it just seams like a far fetched story, in my opinion." I said

"Yeah, but…you swear it's true?" Robbie asked

"Yeah." I said

"Then, I'll see you later." Robbie said, while jumping out the window.

"Robbie! Where are you going!!?" I yelled

"To Africa!" Robbie said

"Oh no…what did I just do…?" I said


	9. Africa

Ok, so words in italics means that the person's thinking. I'm also putting some of Katara's moves in here from Avatar. I don't own Avatar: the last air bender or The secret Saturdays.

Africa

"Guys! Guys!!!" I yelled while running down the hall towards the living room.

"What!?" Zak said

"Robbie!" I said

"What about Robbie?" Lacey asked

"He's…he's going to Africa!!" I said

"Why is that bad?" Beeman asked

"Because, he's going to Africa to get rid of his bending ability!" I said

"Oh no…" Drew said

"What? You know about element removal?" I asked Drew

"I studied the basics of it when I studied spells and potions." Drew said

"Ok, so…how much do you know?" I asked

"Less than you, but enough to know that we don't have much time." Drew said

"Yeah, I really hope that Robbie isn't planning to remove all three of his elements…" I said

"Why?" Zak asked

"Because, it was fine for me to remove _one _of my eight elements, but if Robbie removes all three of his elements, then…then…he'll die…" I said

"Oh no…" Everyone in the room said

Robbie's POV

_Ok, so…this plan was not well thought out. I'm only like, ten miles away from the house! I need to find some better transportation…if I go to the harbor, then I could stow away on a boat until I get to Africa…I guess I'll go to the harbor then._

_ I walked for about another half hour before I got to the harbor. I snuck into a boat, and I'm waiting for the boat to actually start moving. What am I going to do once I get to Africa though? I mean, I don't even know where this place is that Yin was talking about. I guess I'll just have to find it somehow. Oh cool, the boat is moving! I hope it'll be a somewhat quick ride though…_

Yin's POV

_How could I have let this happen!? I mean, we're all on the airship and heading to Africa, but what if we get there too late!? My little brother will be dead, and it'll be all my fault…_

"Yin, are you alright?" Drew asked

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said

"You don't look fine." Drew said

"Cuz I'm not. My little brother might die…and it's all my fault…" I said

"It's not your fault." Drew said

"Yes it is. _I _was the one who told him the story!" I said

"Yin, you didn't know that he would try the spell himself…" Drew said

"Yeah, that's true. But, I still just wish that I never told him that in the first place…" I said

"It's too late for regrets. Let's just focus on trying to stop him…" Drew said

"Yeah, I guess we should…" I said

Robbie's POV

_Ow! What was that!? Oh, there's a crate on top of me…well, I guess that's what I get for stowing away on a boat. I think the loudspeaker just said that we just got to Africa. Yes! Now, to find that library!_

_Ok, so…Yin said that there was some secret library thing. I guess I'll go ask around and try to find it._

"Hey, um…do you know anything about a secret library?" I asked a random person.

"No." He said

"Oh, excuse me; do you know anything about a…excuse me, sir, do you know…" I tried asking people, but they just kept walking away… "Ok, that's enough." I created a small earth quake to get people's attention. "Listen! I want to know about some secret library! And, you people aren't going to leave until I find out where it is!!"

"The library is right where you're standing…" said a little girl.

"What are you talking about!? There's no library here!!!" I said

"Yes there is. It is underground though…" The girl said

"Show me." I said

"I don't know how to get there and…" She said, but I cut her off

"Show me!!!!!!" I said

"Of course." She said

The girl led me to a tunnel leading underground.

"This is as far as I will take you. It is dark underground. Take a light. If you continue walking for about a mile, then you will get to the library." She said

"Do you have a light?" I asked

"I have a lighter. Here." She said while hading me the lighter.

"Thanks. You can go now. I'm going to go find something to make a torch." I said

"You are welcome." She said before she walked away.

_Ok, so…where's some wood? Oh, there's some!_

I lit the torch and started walking down the tunnel.

Yin's POV

_Ok, so we just landed in Africa. I guess I have to lead them to the library now…Although, I was told never to lead anyone to the library…great. Oh wait! I can just teleport us there! I guess that'll work._

"Have any of you guys ever teleported anywhere before?" I asked

"No." They all replied, well, except Zak.

"You teleported me somewhere before." Zak said

"Ok, so…if I'm teleporting all of you guys, then we all have to think about the same location." I said, "So…who came along?"

"Um…me, Beeman, Doyle, mom, dad, Lacey, and Lori." Zak said

"Ok, so that's eight people." I said

"Eight?" Lacey asked

"Yeah, I'm coming too." I said

"Oh yeah." Lacey said

"Why didn't Hayley or Kate come?" I asked

"They felt like sleeping in…until 1…" Zak said

"Ugh, lazy." I said

"Ok…so, are we teleporting?" Doyle asked

"Yeah." I said as I teleported everyone to the library entrance, "Ok, that's weird. My powers should have teleported us to the actual library…not just the entrance." I said

"It's fine. We can walk." Zak said

"Yeah, but it's pitch black down there, and some people in this group are scared of the dark…" I said

"Don't look at me…" Lori said

"No one was…" I said

"Oh." Lori said

"It's ok, Lori. I can bend fire…they'll be plenty of light." I said

"Ok, that's good." Lori said

I made some fire that I carried in the palm of my hand, and we all started heading down the tunnel.

_I just hope we're not too late…_

Robbie's POV

_Ok, so…how long is this tunnel!? I've been walking for a long, long time. If that girl led me to the wrong tunnel, then…whoa…I think I'm there. This place is amazing! I should go find that spell book now._

Yin's POV

"Ok guys, we should be there soon." I said

"Alright. So…what does this place look like?" Doyle asked

"Doyle, we're almost there. I'm not going to tell you right before we get there. You'll see what it looks like, right about…now." I said as we entered the library.

"Wow." Everyone said

The library was incredible. The library was completely light, but there was no fire or light bulbs anywhere. It had a ceiling that was about 40 stories tall. It only had one level though, but there were book cases everywhere. The walls were covered with plum colored drapes. There were also pillars spread out all around the room, supporting the ceiling.

Robbie's POV

_What was that noise!? Are there other people here? Oh great, I bet my sister followed me here. I have to find that book quickly, and stay hidden…_

I looked around for about five more minutes, while staying hidden from the people. I finally found the book on one of the many bookcases and opened it.

_Ok, so I need my blood, hair, and a piece of my skin. This is going to hurt. _

I took my knife out of my pocket and cut a square of my skin off, while trying my best not to scream out in pain. I put all of the items in a container, said some words written in the book, and all of a sudden; light came down from ceiling of the library.

_I think those other people may have seen this…_

Yin's POV

"Oh no, do you guys see that light!?" I said

"Yeah, kinda hard _not _to see…" Doyle said

"Let's just go try to stop Robbie." I said

We all ran over to where the light was coming from. We saw Robbie surrounded by light, and floating in the air.

"Robbie, stop! You're going to kill yourself if you take away your elements!!" Lacey said

"No, he's not taking away his elements…he's gaining my light element that I sacrificed here years ago." I said

"You're right, Yin." Robbie said

"Why are you doing this!?" I asked

"What does it look like!? I'm gaining power here! I can be the most powerful person in the world, and no one can ever stop me!" Robbie said

"But, you're not evil, Robbie…" I said

"Yes I am. Remember how I told you about my abusive father?" Robbie asked

"Yeah…" I said

"He's dead." Robbie said

"You…you murdered him!?" I asked

"Yup. And I can kill you too, if you get in my way, that is." Robbie said

"Robbie…" I said

See, you could have stopped this all from happening, if you just ended my life right now, but…you're too nice to kill anyone, aren't you, Yin?" Robbie said

"Robbie, I'm not going to kill you!" I said

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Robbie said

Robbie suddenly fell down on the ground.

"But…I never said that I wouldn't do that." I said

"What did you do, Yin?" Zak asked

"I controlled him." I said

"What do you mean?" Drew asked

"It's part of water bending, powerful benders can use it…it's called, blood bending…you reach inside of a person, and control them, like a puppet." I said, solemnly.

"Yin, it's ok. You did what you had to do." Doc said

"You could have killed him if you wanted to. But, he's still alive." Doyle said

"Yeah, I guess that's true. The only problem is that, well…I think I was too late." I said

"What do you mean?" Beeman asked

"Guys, Robbie's a light bender now. And, he's going to try to rule the world. He can take innocent lives, he _has _taken live before…and I could have stopped him. I can still stop him…" I said

"How?" Lori asked

"We can leave him here. I can put a curse on the exit, so he won't be able to get out of this library." I said

"But, is that really you, Yin?" Zak asked

"No. I'm not going to lose myself trying to fight my brother. We're taking Robbie with us." I said as I teleported all of us back to the airship, "Let's just hope we can fix him in time, before he tries anything too rash, or evil."

"Do you want us to put him in a containment unit?" Doyle asked

"Yeah…I think that would be best…" I said


	10. What Happened?

Hey, I haven't updated in a while…sorry about that! But, I've been way too busy to write. I've been planning my courses for next year, and it's really complicated…Well, anyway, here's the new chapter, finally!!

What Happened?

Robbie's POV

_My head hurts so much…I just feel so out of it, did I faint or something? I mean, what just happened? Why am I just waking up now? Who am I?_

Yin's POV

"Alright. Yeah, I guess you should run the tests…" I said

"Are you certain?" Doc asked

"Yeah, he's been comatose for over three days…I think we should see if he's alright." I said

"Alright. Stand clear everyone. I'm going to give a full body scan." Beeman said

"Everyone, clear!" I said

"We're clear." Everyone said

Beeman scanned Robbie.

"Ok, the results should be out in a little while." Beeman said

"Alright…" I said

"Yin, don't think it's your fault that your brother's in a coma…" Drew said

"Really?" I said while glaring at Drew, "I was the one who knocked him out…but, no, it _can't possibly _be _my _fault…"

"Point taken. I just want you to realize that you did what you had to do…" Drew said

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" I said

"Let's just see if he's woken up yet." Doyle said

"Wait, we ran tests on him while he could have been awake!? What!?" I said

"Oh, crap!! We really need to go check on him now!!" Doyle said

We all ran to check on Robbie, in the health room.

"Robbie, Robbie!! Are you alright!?" I said to Robbie, who was awake.

"Um…sure?" Robbie said

"Alright…and…just to make things clear, you don't want to kill me?" I asked

"No. Why would I want to kill you…whoever you are." Robbie said

"Oh crap, we have a problem." I said

"Yeah, we kinda do." Zak said

"Robbie, do you remember any of us?" I asked

"Um…yeah actually…I know who most of you guys are, but I'm not sure how I know that …" Robbie said

"He has…" Beeman started to say

"Source amnesia." I said, cutting off Beeman

"Well, if you're an expert, why don't you tell us about his amnesia?" Beeman asked

"Alright, I will. Source amnesia is when the person is able to recall certain information, but isn't able to remember where they got the information from…" I said

"That's right, surprisingly…." Beeman said

"Alright, can I talk to you for a sec. Beeman?" I said

"Um…" Beeman said before I grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him out the door.

"What is your problem with me!?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Beeman said

"Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but rude and mean to me! I don't know why you hate me, but it really needs to stop!!" I said

"Yin, listen; I don't hate you." Beeman said

"Then why do you always treat me like a little kid!? Like I have no clue what I'm talking about…it gets really annoying after a while, you know that, right!?" I said

"Yeah, I could have guessed that." Beeman said

"Then why do you treat me like that!?" I said

"Yin…I don't feel like explaining it right now…" Beeman said

"I didn't think you had a good reason." I said, before walking back into the room.

"Alright, Robbie remembers all of us pretty well, but he just can't remember _why_ he remembers any of us." Drew said

"Yeah…so, should we try to jog his memory?" I asked

"Why wouldn't we?" Doyle asked

"Um…come out in the hall for a second…" I said, before we all walked out into the hall.

"He wants to be evil! He wants to kill innocent people!" I said

"Oh yeah…" Everyone said

"Listen, I know…a spell. It can only be used on people like Robbie…well, in his current condition. It makes the person remember only the stuff that you want them to remember…I could take away his evil side…forever." I said

"Then what's the problem!?" Zak asked

"Well…I've never used the spell before. They're a lot of possible side effects…" I said

"Like what?" Zak asked

"Well, some are; aggression, anger, pain, complete happiness, and…a few more." I said

"What's wrong with happiness?" Kate asked

"The only emotion that they feel is happiness…" I said

"Oh, that's bad." Lacey said

"Yeah…" I said

"So…are you going to try it?" Drew asked

"I guess. I'm going to review the spell first. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." I said

"Alright." Everyone said

I walked to my room, and took out my spell book. I flipped to the "mind spells" section of the book. _Alright, so…where is it? Oh, found it. The "Mind Erase Spell"…wow, what an original name…oh well, as long as it works, it can be called " the spell about how to erase a person's mind". So…it looks really simple! I can do this easily. This seams like a level 2 spell…I hope it's just that easy._

I walked back to the room that Robbie's in.

"Alright. The spell looks easy, but…I should probably be alone to do the spell…it just helps with my concentration." I said

"Alright" Drew said while everyone left the room.

_Ok…so first; a sleep spell! _I put the sleep spell on Robbie, and he immediately fell asleep.

"Alright Robbie, let's see if I can get this right…" I said before performing the spell. "I think that's right...no side effects, well…none that I can see…you guys can all come back in now!"

"Alright." They all said

"Is Robbie awake yet?" Drew asked

"No, I put a sleep spell on him…" I said

"So…how long will he be out?" Zak asked

"He'll probably be asleep until tomorrow morning." I said

"So…should take him back to his room?" Doc asked

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I said

"I'll go and put him in bed." Doc said

"Ok, thanks, Doc" I said, as Doc picked Robbie up and carried him to his room.

"I guess I should get some sleep too…" I said

"Alright, night, Yin" Drew said

"Night" I said

"Zak, it's _way_ past your bedtime…" I heard Drew say while I was walking to my room.

_I don't know why, but I'm really tired all of a sudden…must be a side effect from that spell or something…_

Author's Note

I'm really sorry that this chapter was short, but I just wanted to publish tonight instead of waiting one more day. The next chapter is going to be really, really confusing to write though. I already have the chapter planned out, but writing it will be hard. The next chapter explores the side effects of the spell…you'll just have to wait to find out what they are!


End file.
